


Season 2: He's a Baby

by CamyusSnowman



Series: UWFE: Utapri Writing Fanfic Exchange [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyusSnowman/pseuds/CamyusSnowman
Summary: Spending the last few hours of the year with his junior, Ichinose Tokiya, Kurosaki Ranmaru comes to terms with his feelings for the boy. Even if he is very much aware that despite spending his entire night by Tokiya's side, he's a little too late.





	Season 2: He's a Baby

No matter how one bundled up, walked a step closer to another, or seeked the warmth from quick stops in the shops that stood along the sides of the streets; one could not escape the winter season and what came with it. The sun hid behind dark clouds that weighed down on the skies, the frozen air that bit Ranmaru through his thin cotton gloves only reminded him of this fact. His eyes only briefly took a glance, though, at these apparent signs that the year was that much closer to its finale. He really couldn’t care less.

But, what did cause him to care even if just a little, was the people who he would be bringing the year to a close with. _He wondered where they could be_ , having planned to meet at least one of the remaining ten boys he frequented with in front of the many bookshops that were in the nearby neighborhood--- this companion definitely one he tolerated more than most.

As Tokiya came into view from around the street’s corner, Ranmaru stood a bit taller and picked up his head just a little. That was all he did as he waited for his junior to make his way toward him, unmoving despite the transient crowds that pulled and pushed against him. It was as though Tokiya had caught a current as he finally stepped up to Ranmaru’s side, a polite smile gracing his features.

“My apologies for the wait, the traffic seems to have gotten worse.” He commented, offering a reason for his lateness. Ranmaru’s usual nonchalant mask slipped just a little as he shook his head and offered some words of his own.

“Don’t worry about it. We don’t all have to be in one spot until late tonight anyway.”

With that, he leads the boy into the book cafe they stood in front of to keep out of that winter cold that came with the holiday, one of the few stores open on the eve of the New Year. They only needed to occupy themselves for a couple hours; four or five at most, before joining the rest of the boys at Shibuya crossing. Even if it was filled with mindless chatter about Tokiya’s current choice in literature, or Ranmaru’s excitement for the food that they will later seek out that night--- that’s when Ranmaru finally felt warm. A joke there, a chuckle or two later, time seemed to fly by and the duo couldn’t come to be bothered by it.

Ranmaru simply couldn’t get the image of Tokiya chatting away, a sparkle he often misses in his eyes as he spoke about something that occupies his time--- his hobby. He also didn’t want to stop the boy from talking, even if it was about a book Ranmaru really wouldn’t think to stumble upon of his own accord. Had it been anyone else, Ranmaru would have stopped listening to the problem of the Four Color Theorem and thought about how he could escape the situation to go home to the comfort of his room.

But because it was Tokiya, he couldn’t help but amuse himself with the boy’s reactions.

“So, you mean to tell me, these people are going through all this trouble for…? I really don’t get it,” Ranmaru commented, a brow raised as he thought over what Tokiya had informed him on the matter.

“Well, both yes and no--- yes, it was all for nothing in the beginning. They didn’t have to prove this theory when the mapmakers they were solving this for had no interest, but, it then became a game of who is right. To have such limited amount of color on a picture, and have them never cross paths even once, it really is something to think about.” Tokiya continued, his fingers curled around the hot cup of tea he had ordered at some point in their prior talks.

Ranmaru simply let out a small noise to alert the boy that he had listened but had no further words on the matter.

And that was alright.

Neither of them felt rushed to fill in the silence that came with the end of a conversation. It had gone well, and they were both comfortable even if it was just to be in each other’s presence.

Ranmaru was thankful.

 

* * *

 

When the crowds began to fill the streets far more than usual and the book cafe emptied, that is when Ranmaru and Tokiya began to travel to Shibuya crossing. It was much colder when they stepped out, and Ranmaru took notice of this right away. He glanced over at the boy at his side, silently assuring himself that he’d be alright, but stuck out a hand behind Tokiya and let it rest lightly on his lower waist regardless.

He didn’t want Tokiya to get lost, and as Tokiya lifted the fabric of his scarf over his mouth to keep warm, he took one step closer to his senior as they quietly made their way to the set meeting place.

 

* * *

 

The city’s intersection was littered with festivities, the lights that adorned each inch of the place a strong contrast to the unforgiving breezes that cut through the crowds as though it were the easiest thing in the world. It was the final hour, and now, as he stood next to Tokiya--- his gaze softened as he felt a nudge on his side. A whispered thank you was all Ranmaru managed to hear when he realized the new company that had now joined their two-person party.

He glanced away, only making the briefest of comments and greetings as he caught up with the rest of his juniors and the remaining three members of QUARTET NIGHT.

Through all of this, he really tried his best to remain at Tokiya’s side. It was admittedly all self-indulgent. 

Before anyone could realize, the final minute came and everyone readied to depart from the old and jump into the new. With the ticking clock, Ranmaru reminisced through memories with his hands in his pockets--- his eyes closed and mind wandering despite the jovial crowd that began to countdown the seconds. Ranmaru could feel the light of the grand screen flash those final seconds, blinded even though his eyes were in fact closed.

With the new year came a new slate.

There was no use in regretting anymore.

As he finally opened his eyes on ten, he glanced over to Tokiya on nine, flashed him a smile on eight and gave him an understanding nod on seven after his junior noticed him.

Six, Tokiya returned the smile and spoke something that was drowned out with five.

On four, he turned around but Ranmaru remained fixated on him. He truly was a pretty man.

Three, he finally noticed the figure that stood next to that pretty man--- much closer than Tokiya and he had when they made their way to the crossing.

Two, Ranmaru closed his eyes because he knew that on one, the roaring one of the crowd, would distract him from the fact that the person kissing Tokiya for the new year wouldn’t be him, but somebody else.

_Oh, how he was jealous of his boyfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> For Ren's Saxophone
> 
> ( rory baby ayy )


End file.
